


The Ins and Outs of Werewolf Sex

by jmtorres



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kink Negotiation, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be a bad idea. It's a safety issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ins and Outs of Werewolf Sex

"So I have questions," Stiles said, "because I have done a lot of research to fuel my fantasies about you, and--"

"Yeah, I saw the friend request," Derek muttered.

"You did? So that really _is_ you on facebook?" Stiles asked delightedly. It hadn't been updated in years but its mere existence was hilarious. "I mean, that's not exactly what I'm talking about. I uh, I did some research on just general mating habits. Of wolves."

Derek gave him a pained look. Or possibly that was just his face. It was hard to tell at times.

"So. Knotting. Is that a thing that--"

"No."

"No?" Stiles asked, and watched Derek's jaw work silently, like he was grinding his teeth. "No, you can't or no, you won't or no, stop talking Stiles that's disgusting--?"

Derek stared at him for a few seconds. "Won't," he said finally.

"Why not?" Stiles asked, because he was actually curious to try it.

"Stiles," Derek said, in a tone of weary patience, "when I'm human, you get human dick. The only way you're getting wolf dick is if I wolf out. I'm not going to wolf out to have sex with you. I could hurt you and I. Don't. Want. To. Hurt. You."

"Huh," Stiles said. He contemplated the idea of wolfy Derek, fangs and claws and glowing eyes and surprise fun extras, pinning him to the bed. That was one of his go-to fantasies, though until this conversation the surprise fun extras had been unconfirmed. It wasn't like Derek would just lose control, though, he was always very deliberate about transforming. "You could hurt me a little?" Stiles suggested hopefully.

" _No._ "

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic: The Ins and Outs of Werewolf Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/732463) by [Princess2000204 (Lena204)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204)




End file.
